The Calm Before the Storm
by chibi kaosu
Summary: The G-boys meet a mysterious girl....who looks oddly familiar, and has a weird tie with Quatre. I've decided that this will be the first book out of two (or possibly three) and this is about the peace, and uprising of what looks to be another long, blood
1. A little bit of Chaos

I don't own Gundam Wing. Never did. Never will. If you sue me you won't get much   
besides maybe 1) Some Creme Egg rappers 2) A few screws that fell out of my head. Ok?   
Its a lost cause to try and sue a broke person.....go fig.  
~...~ flashbacks  
'...' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 :   
  
  
  
Click! Click! Click! A young woman sits in a darkened room typing her life   
away on a gray laptop. She sits on her bed, if you could call it that, the laptop   
balanced in her lap, a gun by her knee. Suddenly there was a Beep! Emitted from   
the small portable computer. 'Damn, speak of the devil…' Dr. J's face appeared on the   
screen of the laptop; the girl inwardly cringed, yet remained the same outside. She   
had a blank, emotionless stare on her face that would've sent shivers up a normal   
human's spine.  
"Kaosu, I have a new mission for you. Find Heero Yuy and the other gundam   
pilots. I have reason to believe a new war is arising, and the pilots might need help.   
Heero will be notified of your arrival. I'm sure he'll welcome you." Dr. J paused,   
remembering how the two reacted to each other's presence. They shared the same   
traits, even more after there excessive training with himself, the same moss green   
hair ((authors note: Looks brown to me…)) the same cold glare, hell, the   
resemblance was not that hard to pick out. But you would never know if you didn't   
see them together. 'Even after not seeing each other for almost 9 years…'  
Dr. J retracted his mechanical hand waiting for a reply.   
"Accepted." Kaosu switched off the laptop and headed for the door, gun in   
hand. 'So, I have to find Heero? That won't be too hard…'  
  
Area: Duo and Hilde's apartment. L2 colony  
  
  
"Hey babe! Where are all the Twinkies?" Duo's voice rang threw the small   
apartment. Hilde sighed openly and pointed to a cabinet above the counter.   
"Ohh! Duo, Heero called…"  
"Heero called?!?!?! That's a first!" Duo loudly interrupted his friend.   
" "I wasn't done Duo…"   
"Ohh..sorry babe."   
"Humm…well he said he's got a new mission from Dr. J involving all of the   
pilots. He also said that Wufei and Sally should be contacting us about a new   
threat…." As if timed the phone rang. Duo got up and walked over to the phone.   
"Hiya Wu-man!" He said in his usual cheerful voice  
"Quiet Maxwell, this is serious…."  
Duo sighed. "Ok, lets get this…." Duo was distracted by a figure, definably a   
female figure, walking past the vidphone's line of view. It just so happened to be   
Sally Po, Wufei's partner. She walked over to Wufei and rested her elbow on his   
shoulder. He glanced up at her, shooting her an evil glare. Sally shrugged and   
smiled at Duo, "Hi Duo! How's Hilde?"  
Duo smiled and waved. "Fine."  
"And you?" Sally glanced down at her partner who was muttering   
something in audible, with his arms folded, and a one-of-the-kind glare on his face.  
"I good. What about yourself?"  
"Onna!"  
Sally's smile widened. "Sorry oh noble *Male*…." The look on Wufei's face   
was priceless. "See ya Duo." Sally walked out of sight, leaving Duo and Wufei to   
finish their conversation.  
"Like I was saying… Lady Une informed us of a new threat…"  
Hilde sighed and walked into her bedroom. 'Not again…' a single tear slid   
down her face. Oh Duo….  
  
  
Area: Sank Kingdom : Earth  
  
Relena sighed. Stacks and stacks of papers were piled up all over the room.   
But this was necessary to keep the peace. Even though Relena had just been   
informed of a new threat to peace. The peace she and the pilots, and millions of   
others, had worked so hard for. That *he* had worked so hard for. 'Heero…I'm sorry,   
it looks like you will have to fight again…my soldier...'  
  
Area: Winner house hold : L4 colony  
  
The young blonde Arab sighed. Stress was written all over his young ((A.N.   
cute…^. ~ )) face. The boy got up and walked towards the window located at the far   
end of the spacious room. He gazed out of it as thoughts of the long, violent war   
drifted through his mind…  
  
~ Quatre and Trowa battle it out using only the hands and feet of their   
gundams.   
Quatre smiles. "This is wrong…wrong…" Quatre steps out of his gundam.   
"We must stop fighting against each other!"  
Trowa also steps out, but only with his hands raised.  
Quatre holds his smile as he begins to speak, "Please stop! I'm the one who   
came out first to show my trust in you. ~  
  
Quatre couldn't stop the memories flooding through his mind…  
  
~Heero stepped out of his gundam, self-destruct button in hand  
  
  
Quatre watched in horror as he pushed the little red button. The gundam lit up and   
exploded, launching the pilot, Heero Yuy, to the ground, presumably dead. Quatre   
clutched his chest, his eyes glazed over as he doubled over in pain. "It hurts….my   
body…my heart!" ((A.N. so Trowa can't die, Heero heals a little too quickly, Duo   
brings death everywhere he goes, and Quatre has empathy? Sounds like a conspiracy   
to me…^ .~))~  
~Duo and Quatre introduce themselves at the Maganacs' country. Duo   
recognizes Quatre's surname. Quatre responds by saying, "The Winners are peace   
loving people. It's more than likely I'll be disowned by my father…"~  
  
Quatre try's to block out the rest of the memories, but they continue   
flooding in, all the way up to the point where Dorothy stabs him. At the thought,   
Quatre touches his side where the sword punctured it. He had spent a long time in   
the hospital healing because of that wound.  
The vidphone rang interrupting his thoughts. Quatre walked over to it   
and turned it on. "Hello Duo……….."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Area:L1 colony : Circus  
  
"You're leaving again Trowa?" This happened all of the time. Trowa would   
leave and not come back for months. She didn't quite understand but she had   
learned to put up with it. "Please come back ok?"  
Trowa nodded at Catharine. "I'll come back." Trowa turned on his heel and   
walked away from the tent. He had received word from Heero to meet, along with   
the other pilots, on earth in a warehouse in Japan. The pilots were needed again.   
Trowa put on his emotionless mask and headed for the nearest shuttle.   
  
Area: Preventer Headquarters : Earth   
  
"We have work to do onna. I'm meeting Yuy and the other pilots in Japan."  
Wufei explained to his partner Sally Po, they had been informed of the new   
threat to peace and it looked like Heero had a plan.   
"Wufei…"Sally started. "Take care.."Wufei nodded but still replied, "I'm not   
weak onna."  
Sally smiled. "Wufei that's just like you…to say something like that…"  
Wufei cut her off. "Arigato…"without another word, he turned and walked out the   
door.  
Sally hurriedly glanced around, looking for any 'Beware: Apocalypse' sign's   
hanging in her office. 'Did Wufei just say Thank you?!?!?! I think the world might be   
ending…' despite her thoughts Sally couldn't help but smile at the kindness her   
partner had just shown her. If only it was for a split second…  
  
Area: Japan : Earth  
  
Kaosu walked into the warehouse. Heero was supposed to be there but   
Heero was Heero. She stopped when she heard voices.  
"This better work Yuy…." Yup this is the place….  
"Yeah Heero you interrupted Wu-mans make-out time with Sally…"  
"Injustice! Maxwell!"  
"Aww…admit it Wu-man. You love her."   
"I will not admit to such weak feelings!"  
"Yeah…so that's why you were making-out with her before you came?"  
"No!"   
"Quick to answer huh Wu-man? Hiding anything we should know about?"  
"Kisama Maxwell!!!!"  
Kaosu followed the bickering and spotted a group of teenage boys, and   
setted herself amongst the rafters. She made sure she had a good view, yet they   
couldn't see her. Two of the boys were standing up, one had a long chestnut braid   
the other looked Chinese, he held a sword in one hand and was pointing it   
dangerously at the other boy. She also saw what looked to be an Italian or and   
English boy sitting quietly. She spotted Heero, too, but what cought her attention   
was the blonde boy. She was almost drawn to him….'that's ridiculous! I…shouldn't   
feel….emotions are weaknesses that get in the way'….unlike Heero, Dr. J couldn't   
take away all of her emotions. She was just taught that emotions would bring you   
pain…that they were weak and unneeded. She still had them…umm…kind of…  
"Hey…you two stop fighting…there's someone here…."  
Kaosu froze. The first thing that came to her was 'kill' but she thought   
better of it.  
"How do you know Quatre?" Heero. Same emotionless voice as always…  
"I don't know…"the boy, Quatre, sounded confused, "I just…know."  
Kaosu cursed softly to herself and jumped from the rafters. She landed a   
few feet from the bickering boys and slowly began to walk towards them.  
"Heero…" there was a hint of amusement in her eyes but her voice gave   
noting away.  
"Hnn….."  
"Humph...I expect you know why I'm here?"  
Heero simply nodded.  
"Good…." Kaosu looked around. Everyone was staring at her. No matter.   
They'll get used to me eventually. The two fighting boys had stopped, the Chinese   
boy was still pointing his sword dangerously close to the others throat.   
Kaosu, for a split second, locked eyes with Quatre, he thought, if only for   
a minute, he confusion in her gaze but if there was anything in it, it vanished after a   
split second.  
  
'Weird….'  
  
Area: Sank Kingdom : Earth  
  
' Heero….what are you doing right now? Are you thinking about me? Do you ever?   
Or am I just another mission…Oh my Perfect Soldier….we'll meet again soon…and   
I'll make it so you never have to fight again…yes…my soldier will find peace….'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
So? Bad? Good? Sucks? What? Please read and review! Or I'll sick Quatre on   
you…right Quatre? Quatre? Hey! He's gone!   
QQQQQuuuuuuuuuuaaaaattttttrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh!   
Kaosu's my nickname but this girl is nothing like me (Yeah right! I'm a professional   
assassin too!!!!!! clears throat* Achem… I'm ok now…) read and review please! (   
Oh Quatre!!!!!!*evil look* ok so maybe she's my darker side….if I can get any   
darker than I am now….) Ja ne!   
  
  
~Chibi  
Kaosu~  
  
P.S. Never underestimate the power of dun dun duuuuuunnnnn!!!!!!! cHiBi   
pOwEr! o.O  
  
  



	2. Weird things.....umm...yea....o.OV

Hi all! Miss me? Probably not but I'm back to haunt you! Muahahahaaaa!!!!!! Fear me! *achem*   
I'm ok now. I think...Ohh well. Now is not the time to confuse you all with my mental disabilitys.   
....So on with the story! Ok..bye.  
'...' thoughts  
*...* stressed words (if you didn't notice before...)  
~...~ flashbacks/dreams  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Area: Japan, base of Mt. Fuji  
Earth  
  
  
Kaosu sat typing at her laptop. She made it look like she was doing something important but  
she was really daydreaming. 'If only Dr. J could see what his training *really* did to me...it didn't   
work...' Kaosu's mind started to drift back to the days when she was training on the L1 colony but   
she quickly shook it away. 'Pay attention to the task at hand,' she scolded herself. But she had to   
wonder, if these people even knew what they would be dealing with. But then again...did she even   
know?   
  
Kaosu peared over the top of her laptop. Heero, too, was working. The annoying one, Duo, was  
pacing around humming an annoying tune.It totally fit him. The Chinese boy, Wufei, was sharpning  
his katana blade.He would occasionly check it's sharpness by running it along his chest dilligintly,  
if it didn't cut through he would go back to sharpning. She watched, only half interested, as he   
checked it again. It cut through and left a trace of blood. It was perfect.   
  
She looked over to the silent boy, who was playing chess with Quatre,(she had to wonder   
where the chess set came from) Kaosu came to the conclusion that there wasn't much to him. He   
didn't smile, he didn't talk, and he seemed to show interest in basicly nothing. He was hiding, she   
knew, under an emotionless mask. It intreged her, somehow, she wanted to know what he was really  
thinking, what he chose not to say.  
  
Kaosu finally let her eyes wander over to the gentile blonde, Quatre. She remembered back to no less  
then thirty minutes ago when he had introduced himself to her. He was certinly a gentleman, and she  
wondered why he was a gundam pilot. Kind and gentile, those qualitys were certinly needed in  
todays way of life, not on the battle field. Or at least that's what she had been tought.   
  
But still, something about that boy reminded Kaosu of something. She didn't know what, and it was killing her.  
It was like she should of known his name before he said it. Like she had seen him, no as though she had known him,  
before this. She couldn't place the feeling.   
  
Kaosu sighed and returned working. Suddenly the sounds of a soft beeping noise filled her ears. It wasn't coming from  
her computer or Heero's, and she doubted anyone else had heard it. She sifted her weight and reached for her gun  
and then remembered it wasn't next to her. It was over by Quatre. She had set it down when he had introduced himself,   
why,she didn't recall, but she was too aware that there was probably someone watching them and she didn't have her  
trusty gun.  
  
Kaosu mentally kicked herself. 'That was a stupid mistake. I should of known that you *NEVER* set your gun down out of  
quick reach.' Kaosu then reminded herself that she shouldn't have to carry a gun around. She froze when she heard the soft   
noise again. She had to strain her ears to hear it but it was there. 'Kisama' Kaosu casually shut off her lap top  
and folded it up. She was positive now that noone had heard it. It was basicly because she had secluded herself   
from everyone else.  
  
Kaosu got up and walked towards the sound of the noise. Her footsteps made hardly any noise of the concreate floor.  
She peeked around a bunch of boxes, and saw a small grey device in the form of a box. Small enough to fit in the   
palm of her hand yet big enough to be recongnized. Kaosu picked it up. On the top was a red, flashing light. She   
immediatly recongnized what it was.  
  
"Shit!" She cursed, loudly, drawing everyones attention over to her. Good. She ran back to the group, the little grey box  
in her hand. Everyone looked over at her wondering what she was doing. She held out the box for all to see and wasn't surprised  
by Heero's reaction.  
  
"How did it get there?" He was asking more to himself than anyone else. Kaosu shrugged and trew the box   
against the wall. It shattered upon inpact with the hard concrete. She then turned back to the ex-pilots, and tryied to explain,   
if they didn't already know, what the box ment. After a few seconds she decided on a simple sentance, "That little box,  
means someone knows we're here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But who could know your there?" Sally Po's voice rang out into the still, silent (save Duo tapping his foot) air  
in the warehouse. Wufei had called her, to see if she had any new information for them, or as Duo loudly stated,   
to check up on his ,and I quote, 'Lovie Dovie Sugar Pie' end quote. That had earnd him a string of a few choice words,  
and a swift punch in the gut, after which Quatre had calmly reminded Wufei to control his temper.  
  
"Ok," Sally continued, "Lemme get this strait. Someone is trying to shatter the peace, you get together to investagate but  
it turns out someone knows where you are. So now what are you going to do?"  
  
Wufei opened his mouth to reply but was quickly cut off by Duo screeching.  
  
"Holy Shit woman!" Wufei turned around, and Sally could see the new girl with her gun shoved into the neck of a frantic Duo.  
  
"Stop that" came the emotionless reply.  
  
"Stop what?!?! I was simply tapping my foot! If you can't handle that you should..."But Duo cut himself off when he was no  
longer able to breath. At this point, Quatre and Trowa had momentarilly stopped their game. Quatre made as thoug to  
get up, but Trowa stopped him.  
  
"Stop that." Kaosu waited for Duo's reply.  
  
"Will you two stop bickering! I'm trying to talk!" Wufei was getting impatent. He turned around when he heard Sally laughing  
behind him. "What are you laughing about onna?" Wufei's voice said something dangerous.  
  
"Well...how long has he known that girl...the one behind you?" She was still trying to 'talk' to Duo, ignoring them.  
  
"I know the one...she's the only one here!," then Wufei paused thinking for a second," About an hour and 27 minutes."  
Sally was a little surprised at the fact that Wufei was very aware of time, though he didn't have a watch on.   
  
"She reminds me a lot of" Sally paused for a moment"...well Heero." Wufei cocked an eyebrow, he silently   
wondered why he hadn't seen it before.  
  
"Your...right" He wispered.He noticed that Kaosu had stoped torturing Duo and had put her gun away.  
  
"Wa! Wu-man's pimpin' it up with Sally!" Sally blushed slightly, she knew Duo had taken Wufei's whispering as some-kind of  
sexy flirting method.Thats Duo for you. "Man, Wu-man, didn't think you had it in ya...I mean...Ow!" Wufei smirked, Kaosu  
had apparently gotten tired of Duo's meaningless talk and had once again taken out her gun, only this time she  
choose to shove it in Duo's gut, and it apparently knocked the wind out of the 'poor' boy.  
  
"Don't you ever shut up?" Kaosu calmly asked the former pilot. "Now, I won't take rude remarks from you. Apolagize. Now."  
  
"Ari.."gasp"gggaaa..."big gasp"tooo..."Duo glanced at Kaosu and saw she expected a little more. "Soo.."gasp" ry, Wu-man.   
Kisama!" Kaosu, upon hearing Wufei's nickname, had shoved the gun deeper into Duo's stomach. He cursed from obvious pain.  
"Wufei..." Kaosu gave a half hearted sinister smile to poor Duo and sat back down at her laptop. Sally had watched the whole   
thing in amusment.  
  
"Looks like you guys are having fun...well...I was going to call you..." Duo was about to say something but Kaosu quickly kicked  
him in his shins. Then to stop him from yelping, she quickly covered his mouth with her hand and dragged him over to Heero. She   
roughly shoved him on the ground and quietly, at gun point, told him to give Wufei some privacy. Duo hastily nodded. 'Man...talk about   
bitchy....'   
  
Sally glanced at the girl who had, at gunpoint, told Duo to leave Wufei alone. "like I was saying, Lady Une needs  
you back at the office. She's sending a unit of Preventers..." she stopped upon hearing a soft laugh behind Wufei. It was *that* girl.  
Sally looked at her expectedly.  
  
The girl walked up to Wufei. "Kaosu, if you were wondering, I presume you're Sally?" Sally nodded. "Well...I was wondering how  
your going to send in a unit of Preventers, when you don't know who were dealing with." Sally cocked her head to the side.   
  
"And you do...?" She waited patently for an answer but all she got was a smile.   
  
Sally was a little confused, and it showed. Kaosu noticed this and sighed. "Yes...I know...Dorthy Catalonia." That did it.  
Everyone in the room had there eyes on her, waiting for an explination. Kaosu shrugged.   
  
Kaosu walked over to her laptop and turned it on. "Simple enough. I had a hunch,and I checked it out." Kaosu looked up from   
her laptop. "My hunches are usually right." Kaosu glanced at Heero who was muttering something that sounded alot like 'Just like   
your hunch was correct about the rabid dog...' His muttering didn't go unnoticed, by Duo, and he wanted to know what was up.  
  
"What about a rabid dog Heero?" Duo asked, in a sing-song voice.Heero looked up, his emotionless mask going strong.   
  
"Nothing." Heero glanced back over to Kaosu, who had a small smile on her face. She got up and walked over to Heero.  
  
"You shouldn't pet rabid dogs Heero."Kaosu leaned over and patted Heero on the back. Heero glared at the smiling girl.  
  
"And you shouldn't trust rabid strangers." Kaosu shrugged.   
  
"Oh well." With that she walked over to Wufei (who was thouroughly confuziled) and handed him a disk. Then she turned to the  
vidphone. "Sally, that disk is for you. I trust you know what to do with it?" All traces of a smile were gone from Kaosu's face, leaving cold   
eyes.   
  
Sally nodded. "Arigato." Kaosu made as though she were leaving the warehouse but halfway out she stopped. "Oi Heero."  
Heero looked up. "You might want to check on Relena-sama. I've already contacted her brother, but...he seemed alittle...upset  
when I mentioned you. I don't know why though...." With that Kaosu exited the warehouse, and Quatre realized they didn't know  
where she was going.  
  
"That girl really confuses me." Quatre said. Just then Kaosu came running back into the warehouse. She ran right up to Trowa  
and Quatre, glanced at the chessboard and moved Quatre's last standing knight. Winning the game for the Arab. "Check mate."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Area: Preventer H.Q.   
  
"Lady Une, Ma'm." Sally saluted her superior.   
  
"Sally." Lady Une nodded."Any news?"  
  
Sally let her hand drop to the side before answering. "I've heard, while talking to Wufei, that he's with the other ex-pilots  
and a young woman named Kaosu. Kaosu calmly informed me that her hunch, if it proved to be correct, was that the new  
threat is run by none other than Dorthy Catalonia. She left, after helping Quatre beat Trowa in a game of chess, without   
a word so I assume that she was going to check it out."  
  
"It is obvious to me, that Heero trusts her, so I believe her to be true...."  
  
"And she gave Wufei a disk, she said she was giving to me, and that I would know how to use it. I think it has some valuble   
information on it." Sally stopped for a breath. "Wufei should be arriving within the hour."  
  
Lady Une once again nodded. "But if her hunch proves to be false?" Sally heard this and shook her head. "I don't know..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Area: Unable to access  
  
  
"Is everything ready?" Kristin asked Lilith, her second in command. At the moment.  
  
Lilith nodded. "Hai, commensing opearation. Everything is going as planed."  
  
Kristin breathed a sigh of relif. "Good. Dorthy-sama will be pleased to know her beloved war will happen after all."  
  
Lilith silently aggreed. "Should I contact her?" She glanced at Kristin.   
  
Kristin thought for a moment before answering. "Iie. No, she already knows,but get ready Lilith, you are needed today,  
you have a new mission from Miss Dorothy herself." Lilith looked up at her superior.   
  
"Yes, Ma'm?"   
  
"Capture, or kill if you have to, Kaosu Yuy." Kristin stated in a 'you-better-not-fail' voice.  
  
Lilith nodded and turned, leaving the room. She walked down the hall to her quaters, preparing for the capture of  
Kaosu Yuy. Then it hit her hard like a brick. She had heard the name Yuy before. "Yuy?"She gasped, when another thought hit her,  
"Heero....Heero Yuy...." The gundam pilot, code name: Heero Yuy.  
  
Lilith came to the conclusion that a) Kaosu was related to the real Heero Yuy. (which was highly unlikely) or b) She was related  
to the gundam pilot and choose to use his 'last name'. "So...Mr. Yuy has a sister...lucky me..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Area: Unknown, Earth  
  
  
Kaosu ripped off the wires and things hanging from her head and arms. They were used to moniter her heart  
beat and brain waves while under pressure.  
  
Kaosu had immediatly called Dr. J after leaving the warehouse, hoping to put in a few favors and get the   
gundams rebuilt. If a war was going to happen, they might as well be prepared.  
  
And speaking of Gundams, if the boys were getting their gundams rebuilt. She decided to have on too.  
*Her* gundam, ZERO Chaos as it would be called, was going to have the ZERO system installed in it. But first she  
had to run a few tests. Sure Heero could handle the system. But did that matter? Many people couldn't handle the system,  
many, went, to put it lightly, permanetly crazy after using ZERO. The things told to them, that they had been shown,  
proved to be to much for most to handle.  
  
Then why her? Could she handle it? Probably not.  
  
Kaosu silently went through the list of people who *could* use the system.   
  
Heero Yuy: pilot of the gundam Wing Zero  
Zechs Marquis: pilot of the gundam Epyon  
Quatre Raberba Winner: pilot of the gundam SandRock.  
  
Kaosu silently recalled that Quatre never really used the ZERO system in his gundam. Only during the end of the wars  
(and that one little time when he went insane and blew up a few things.....) did he use the system.  
  
Kaosu was broken from her thoughts when she heard soft footsteps , the noise of human footsteps on concrete.  
Guessing from the way the person walked Kaosu figured he/she was roughly 5'5". Kaosu whipped out her gun  
and pointed it at the door. 'Here it comes...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lilith walked down the long grey corrdor of the base. Her assignment was to capture, and possibly take-out, the   
one called Kaosu . Lilith knew that the task wouldn't be easy. If at all, the girl was like her brother in any way, Lilith was  
looking at broken bones, scratches, a concussion in the least. The worst thing possible was death, but Lilith was confident,  
she had read all about this Kaosu, this 'chaotic bitch from the burning gates of Hell'. Lilith surpressed a laugh. 'I can do   
that too...'   
  
Upon reaching the door, Lilith made sure she was ready, she knew that Kaosu had probably heard her going down the  
hall and was most likely, ready for her attack, and she didn't want to be taken out with the first shoot fired. Lilith opened the door  
and immediatly ducked to the side. She quickly kicked the gun out of Kaosu's hand, eliminating one way of being killed. (or so she   
thought...)   
  
Kaosu was taken aback at the quick action but quickly regained her composer. She kicked out with her left foot, hitting her   
target square in the stomach.   
  
Lilith stumbled a few steps back, almost loosing her balance. She grabed onto the wall for support gasping for air. Kaosu   
immediatly attacked. She kicked Lilith again, in her chest, then swiftly brought her knee up to the girls jaw, she used her hands to   
shove her head down, meeting her knee halfway.  
  
Lilith felt a wave of stinging, hot pain emitting from her mouth. She tasted the matalic taste of blood in her mouth and immediatly   
spat it at Kaosu. Who kicked her again, in the chest.  
  
Lilith raise her eyes up to meet her new-found enemy, and glared. She unexpectedly hurled herself at Kaosu, grabing her knife in the  
process. She tackled the other girl on the ground, and without warning, shoved it deeply into her right sholder. Blood soaked the blade,  
and Kaosu's once-black, t-shirt.  
  
Kaosu contained a scream,(it hurt like hell, ya know.)but from somewhere below her, possibly on the 2nd or 3rd floor,no, it was here,  
on this floor,not to far away. And the cry wasn't to loud,but it was full of pain. The cry didn't come right away,   
but rather, as though the person who did it had been holding it in for a few seconds. Lilith glanced back  
behind her towards the door way, interested in who had called out. Kaosu used this distraction to her advantage and pulled the knife from her  
sholder (which isn't the wises thing to do  
but...) and shoved Lilith off of her, with more streangth then she thought humanly possible for a person loosing so much blood. She then  
oppted to throwing the knife at the other. Her aim was quite accurate and the blood-stained knife embedded itself into Liliths side.  
  
Lilith slumped to the floor, she had a feeling it was over for her. Kaosu walked over to her wanna-be assasin, finally getting the chance  
to see what she really looked like. Her platnum blonde hair fell in layers to her sholders, much like hers. She gazed at her with hard,  
clear, forest green eyes, her skin pale from blood loss (kaosu guessed she was getting slightly paler too.) but her face showed know  
evedence of pain, dispite the dagger-like knife emmitting from her lithe form.  
  
"What do you want?" Kaosu's voice was cold, hard, it sent shivers up Liliths spine.   
  
"..." Lilith didn't answer, she was insteed, fighting to stay awake.  
  
"What the HELL do you WANT?! And what is your name!?" Kaosu reached down and shook the girl to keep her awake, sensing her drifting out of   
conciousness.  
  
"Lilith...and...you...dead" Kaosu just stared at her. She noticed that Lilith was starting to close her eyes and shook her again.  
  
What do you mean? Who's dead?" Lilith lifted a shaky hand and pointed at Kaosu. Kaosu blinked. "Me? Who wants me dead?"  
  
Lilith laughed, kind of. Her laugh was more of a gurgle, with blood finding its way into Liliths mouth. She coughed, the blood flowing  
into her lunges. "Wouldn't you.....like to know...." Lilith coughed again, and finally fell unconcious on the ground.   
  
Kaosu left her there, drowning in her own blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Area: Earth, unknown road. 1 hr earlier  
  
"I don't see why we have to go find her! She could be running around the earth, ANYWHERE! For all we know, she could be drinking tea in  
Botswana! Or on a sandy beach in California! Or killing somebody in China! Or..."  
  
"DUO!" Quatre yelled,startling the American ex-pilot.Taking a deep breath the young Arab tried to explain to Duo that  
she could very well be anywhere but she didn't have time really leave the country.   
  
"Ohh..."Duo looked slightly confusud. "But what if she's on an airoplane?"  
  
"Its airplane Duo and..." Quatre started to explain but was interupted by Heero.  
  
"I know where she went." Quatre and Duo looked at him and mumbled a simotanious 'Oh'. Heero nodded but said nothing. He just continued  
driving down the lonely streatch of asphalt called a highway.  
  
After driving for about 40 minutes, Heero pulled into a vacant (or so it seemed) 4 story building. It *looked* vacant but the windows were  
all intact, the white paint looked fresh,and Quatre even noticed a faint light comming from one of the up-most rooms. Quatre glanced at Heero,  
who nodded and walked inside. Duo and Quatre followed, walking about 2 feet behind the Perfect Soldier.   
  
After another 10 minutes of walking, searching everyother room, Quatre suddenly stopped,and his eyes widened, sharp pain, equal to  
that of someone shoving a dagger into you, shot through is right sholder. The blonde fell to his knees, clutching his sholder and cried out. Not  
a loud cry, more of a mix of pain and surprise, and then he felt it. He felt something wet underneath his palm, something wet on his sholder,  
and it felt a lot like....  
  
"Holy shit! Quatre you're bleeding!" Duo ran over to the ex-pilot,and pried his hand off the 'wound'. Blood covered a large section  
of the shirt, comming from what looked like, a knife wound, right next to the collar bone. This had Heero and Duo very puzzled.   
  
"Quatre, take off your shirt." Heero instructed the Arab. Quatre nodded, and complied. He took off his shirt ,underneath it his  
skin was also bloody ,but there was no evidence of openings, wounds, or even a scratch. As far as anyone there knew, it wasn't even  
the young heirs blood.  
  
Heero stood up. Duo (who, for once, was speechless) was running his hands over the bloody area. Quatre was also quite speechless, and  
he and Duo were so engrossed in wondering why the blood was there that they didn't here the yells comming from the end of the hall.  
But Heero did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok! Cliffhanger! (kinda...ok yea! Gomen, gomen ^.^) I couldn't resist...Sorry it took so long to get  
this one out...*ducks weird flying objects* Gomen! But...um...this is kinda goin' off by itself so...Umm...  
can someone help me with the title? o.oV I'm stuck....Review please! If you have an idea send it to me  
at my e-mail addy! ( chibikaosu@gundamwing.net ) or write it in a review! ok? Arigato! Bye for now!  
  
~cHiBi KaOsU~  
  
P.S. Sorry for the spelling mistakes (I know they're there... //.-)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
